A new Kingdom Hearts
by lucy12345
Summary: A new story, similar to the original Kingdom Hearts, with new worlds and characters


Note: The overall story will be similar to the first Kindom Hearts, but with different characters and worlds, it will have worlds from anime, video games and literature. From this chapter you can work out what some of the worlds will be.

My name is Nischal Magar and this is the story of how my life changed forever. I was just a normal teenager at first, but everything changed the night I had that weird dream. I was standing on the beach and it was deserted. It was actually quite creepy, to see such a huge place with no one around. I then, with no control over it, found myself falling into the ocean. I had dreams where I died quite often and assumed I would just wake up, but this was different. I found that I could breathe in the water and just kept going down... down... down... until I hit a platform.

The platform was strange. It had a yellow color to it and had the image of a shy looking, blonde boy, and a redheaded, masculine looking girl who appeared to be sleeping. I had no clue who this boy was, but had no time to think about it, as I heard a voice speaking to me out of nowhere. I couldn't hear it very well, but it seemed to be telling me to choose something. Suddenly, three weapons appeared on pedestals, a Sword, a Shield and a Rod. I assumed I was meant to choose one of these and decided to go with the Sword. As soon as I touched the sword, the platform began to crumble away. I ran to the middle, in an attempt to avoid falling, but it was useless as I fell to the next platform.

This platform had a red coloring and the image of a sleeping girl with pink hair and an evil looking, dark haired, pale skinned man. Just looking at him scared me a bit. Suddenly a black creature rose out of the platform. It was small and slightly human looking and was totally black except for its yellow eyes. It was then that I heard the voice again. It told me I should fight this thing. I realized I could summon the sword I touched earlier and used that to attack the creature. Surprisingly, I beat it really easily, a few whacks with the sword and it was gone. Then this platform started to crumble away too, but this time I just let myself fall to the next one, knowing it would be useless to try and prevent it.

This one had a blue coloring and an image of a sleeping blonde girl, who I have to say looked very hot. That black thing from the last platform reappeared, only this time there were several more of them. The voice didn't speak this time, but I knew what I had to do. It was slightly harder, since there were more of them and I got hit a few times, but I managed to defeat them all. This time, rather than the platform crumbling, a slope appeared. I could see another platform at the top of the slope. I headed on up and as usual, took a look at what was on the platform. This one had an image of a woman that seemed to be from the early 1900's, judging by her clothing. Like the other women so far, she was sleeping. Behind her were two men, dressed in a similar style of clothing, with guns pointed at each other. As I was looking down, I saw that my shadow was extremely long and I began to hear the voice again.

Suddenly my shadow rose up from the ground and began to grow even larger. After a few seconds it had grown into a huge monstrous creature. I tried to run, but the slope had disappeared, there was nowhere to go. I knew I would have to fight this thing. It wasn't easy. My only advantage was that this thing took ages to actually hit me. It moved incredibly slow. But when it did hit, it was hard to dodge and hurt terribly. I won in the end though and the creature faded away. The platform crumbled, but instead of sinking, my legs fell into shadow. I began to get swallowed by the darkness. I tried in vain to escape, but it was no use as I found myself totally consumed by the darkness...

It was then that I woke up. I was relieved to see that I was still safe in my bedroom. Before getting up, I spent a while thinking about the dream and what it could mean. I just couldn't seem to work it out and decided to just get ready for school. I was just putting my jumper on, when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to answer it, already knowing who it was. Sure enough, my close friend Ellis Kerwick. He was slightly above average height and very muscular. Like me, he had dark hair and eyes, but I was slightly below average height, with barely any muscularity. I quickly pulled my jumper on and left the house. We began to walk to school. Usually, whenever we walked to school we discussed the dreams we had the previous night. He told me about another dream he had about his crush Ellen. It was no different from dreams he he'd had many times before. Once he was done, I told him about mine and he listened, fascinated. I asked him what he thought it meant, but like me he was clueless.

Eventually, we arrived at school and went over to where we usually hung out. As usual we were the last to arrive.

Meanwhile...

A group of people had gathered for a meeting. "He appears to be discovering what he truly is." said a pale skinned, dark haired man.

"Who cares? With all our awesome powers, we can crush him! I bet me and my minion could just do it on our own!" said the immature blonde haired, fat child, as he gestured to a silent young boy. They were both easily the youngest there in appearance and mentality in the case of one of them, but at the sime time, he was one of the oldest overall.

"It is not wise to say such things, child. Much as I hate to admit it, the boy may prove a problem." spoke a sad voice, that belonged to a tall, scary looking demon.

"The kid's right. My magic could destroy him. I'm so powerful, I could have taken over my world long ago, if I wanted." said a young, red clothed, black haired witch.

"Gentlemen- and lady-, please don't argue. We need to get along, we're all working for the same thing here." said a short, fat man, who appeared to be the groups leader. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
